Pourquoi Claire ne sortira jamais avec Quil
by NotreDame
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique.


Synopsis : comme le titre l'indique.

Disclaimer : blablabla.

_Pourquoi Claire ne sortira jamais avec Quil_

Je me souviens, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Anna, je n'ai même pas eu une vague idée de ce qui allait nous arriver. C'était une fille discrète mais très drôle, intelligente mais pas du genre à se vanter de son intelligence… Une nana sympa, en somme. En fait, on n'a vraiment sympathisé que le jour où elle m'a avoué qu'elle adorait l'astronomie. Je lui ai dit que c'était ma passion à moi aussi et on s'est mises à parler des étoiles ensemble dès qu'on avait un moment. Ensuite, on s'est mises à se voir après les cours, et puis on est devenues inséparables.

J'ai réalisé qu'Anna était une fille formidable : drôle, agréable, mystérieuse et… très sexy. Ça m'a paru bizarre au début mais je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux dès qu'on était toutes les deux. Nous avons échangé notre premier baiser un soir où on était parties toutes les deux dans la nature avec notre télescope. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'un endroit plus romantique pour un premier baiser. Claire et Anna, libre et heureuses sous les étoiles... C'était le plus beau moment de ma vie.

Je ne pensais pas au lendemain. On avait presque dix-huit ans, on avait la vie devant nous. De toute façon, quel mal y avait-il si deux filles s'aimaient ? Seulement, un jour, mon oncle Quil nous a surprises main dans la main, heureuses. Il a eu la même expression que si je lui avais craché au visage.

Quil n'est pas vraiment mon oncle, en fait, même si je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça. Il jouait avec moi quand j'étais petite, réparait mes poupées cassées, me consolait quand je tombais de vélo… Je l'adorais. Ensuite, je l'ai vu moins souvent mais j'ai continué à lui envoyer des cartes à chaque jour de l'an. Il me disait souvent que son souhait le plus cher était de me voir heureuse. Je n'en revenais pas de sa réaction. Pourquoi regardait-il Anna comme si c'était une meurtrière ? Ne voulait-il pas mon bonheur ?

Je suis allée à la réserve pour lui demander des comptes. Sur le chemin, j'ai croisé une femme au regard sombre qui m'a fait signe. J'étais pratiquement certaine de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais je ne savais plus où.

- Tu es bien Claire, c'est ça ? s'est-elle enquise.

- Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ?

- Je suis Leah.

Leah ? Je me suis souvenue que les Indiens avaient parfois prononcé son nom avec dédain devant moi, comme si c'était une mauvaise personne. Quand je leur avais demandé des explications, ils avaient juste dit qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de leur groupe. Or, cette femme n'avait pas du tout l'air méchant. On aurait simplement dit qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert.

- Je suis en visite, a-t-elle expliqué. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues.

- Oui, j'ai même une petite copine, maintenant !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui parler d'Anna. Elle m'a écoutée pensivement, puis m'a fait signe de m'arrêter.

- Ecoute, ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui devrait t'annoncer ça mais il faut que tu saches : Quil s'est imprégné de toi quand tu étais bébé.

Et elle m'a expliqué la façon dont les loups-garous deviennent parfois complètement obsédés par telle ou telle nana. Je suis restée bouche bée. Ça avait l'air difficile à croire mais en même temps, cela expliquait très bien la façon dont mon oncle Quil m'a suivie pendant toute mon enfance alors qu'on n'a aucun lien de parenté. Le plus étrange était que Leah semblait en colère à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ce mot, _imprégnation_. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

- J'ai de mauvais souvenirs à cause de ce truc, a-t-elle expliqué. Il y a des années, j'étais en couple avec un garçon. On s'aimait, on était heureux, on faisait même des projets. Et puis il s'est imprégné de ma cousine Emily et il s'est mis à me rejeter, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Le pire, c'est que tout le monde a fait comme si c'était moi la méchante dans l'histoire alors que c'était moi qu'on avait larguée comme une vieille chaussette.

J'ai essayé de m'imaginer ce que je ressentirais si Anna développait une obsession sur une autre fille et me larguait, et j'ai eu peur. Pauvre Leah ! On l'avait vraiment traitée comme une chienne tandis que sa cousine…

- Ta cousine Emily ? ai-je interrompu. Celle qui est avec Sam ?

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se parle plus.

- Elle a réagi comment quand Sam s'est mis à lui courir après ?

- Oh, au début elle a protesté. Ensuite il l'a griffée au visage, ça lui a laissé des cicatrices énormes et elle a pris ça pour une preuve d'amour.

- Elle reste avec un mec qui l'a _défigurée_ ? me suis-je exclamée.

- Elle est atteinte à ce point-là.

C'était vraiment la pire histoire que j'avais jamais entendue. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire pour aider la pauvre Leah.

- S'il est grave à ce point-là, tu mérites beaucoup mieux, ai-je finalement énoncé.

- Je sais. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre, j'ai quitté la réserve et je suis allée m'installer à New-York City, loin des loups et de cette folie. J'ai un petit copain, aussi. On travaille au même endroit, lui comme photographe et moi comme journaliste. Ça m'a pris du temps mais maintenant, j'aime bien la vie que je mène. Enfin, tout ça, c'est pour te dire que si tu aimes vraiment ton Anna, tu dois t'accrocher et ne laisser personne se mettre en travers de votre bonheur. D'accord ?

J'ai répondu oui pour la forme. Franchement, je ne pensais pas que Quil ferait jamais quoi que ce soit contre moi. Il a toujours été tellement gentil ! Mais j'ai déchanté quand je lui ai parlé, plus tard. Il m'a demandé de mes nouvelles puis a voulu savoir qui était Anna. Quand je lui ai parlé de notre relation, il a eu l'air tellement triste que j'ai eu mal pour lui.

- Tant mieux, a-t-il marmonné. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Mais si jamais vous cassez, appelle-moi tout de suite, à n'importe quelle heure. Je viendrai tout de suite te consoler.

- Toi aussi, tu devrais te trouver une copine, ai-je suggéré.

- Non. Toi, tu me suffis.

Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu très peur et j'ai compris ce que Leah avait voulu dire. J'ai voulu partir mais un des copains de Quil m'a attrapée par le bras et entraînée dans un coin. Il me regardait comme si j'étais complètement cinglée.

- T'as pas honte ? a-t-il lancé. Après tout ce que Quil a fait pour toi, tu t'exhibes avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Franchement, t'as pas honte ?

- Quoi ?

- Il s'est occupée de toi pendant toutes ces années. Il n'a jamais embrassé ni même regardé une fille pendant tout ce temps. Il restait avec toi pour jouer à la poupée alors qu'il aurait très bien pu s'éclater avec ses potes. Il a fait tous ces sacrifices et maintenant, tu le rejettes ? Mais t'es vraiment une garce !

- J'aurais été d'accord pour qu'il traîne avec ses potes au lieu de jouer avec moi ! me suis-je écriée.

Il a piqué un fou rire et j'ai réalisé que je venais de mentir. Pendant toute mon enfance, j'avais traité Quil comme un gentil chien, lui prenant ses dimanches et ses soirées pour qu'il joue avec moi sans qu'il se plaigne jamais. J'étais sa petite princesse, le centre de sa vie et j'en abusais sans jamais penser aux conséquences, sans me dire qu'il avait droit à une vie en dehors de moi. Et voilà que maintenant, mon inconscience d'enfant se retournait contre moi !

- Je le libère de son imprégnation, ai-je énoncé d'une voix faible. Je veux qu'il m'oublie !

- Tu vas le rendre malheureux.

Le cœur m'a manqué. Je l'aimais toujours, mon tonton Quil, le gentil monsieur qui consolait mes chagrins d'enfant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux ! Mais j'ai repensé à Anna, à notre merveilleuse complicité, à nos projets de voyage ensemble et ça m'a redonné courage.

- Il veut mon bonheur, c'est ça ? ai-je demandé. Mon bonheur, ce serait de le voir en couple avec une nana qui n'est pas moi.

- Tu crois qu'il va faire ça ? Non mais, t'es bête ou quoi ? Les loups-garous ne peuvent avoir d'enfants loups-garous qu'avec les femmes dont ils sont imprégnés ! On est déjà une espèce en voie de disparition, figure-toi. Tout le monde ici s'attend à ce que tu t'accouples avec lui pour nous faire plein de jolis petits bébés loups-garous. Ce serait vachement égoïste de ta part de refuser !

- Alors c'est tout ce que je suis ? ai-je presque crié. Une vache reproductrice, une machine à faire des enfants ? C'est comme ça que vous voyez les femmes ? Même si j'étais hétéro, je ne voudrais pas d'un mec comme l'un de vous !

- Trop tard ! Fallait lui dire non dès le début !

Je suis restée bouche bée et une voix calme s'est élevée :

- Comment un bébé de deux ans aurait-il pu dire non à un pareil lavage de cerveau ?

C'était Leah. Elle s'est interposée et m'a entraînée dans sa voiture. Je me suis mise à pleurer pendant le trajet retour. Elle m'a tapé gentiment sur l'épaule.

- T'as assuré, a-t-elle énoncé. Ne cède jamais. Toi et ton Anna, vous méritez mieux que d'être manipulées.

- Comment… comment Quil peut-il me faire ça ? ai-je bafouillé entre deux sanglots. Comment ? Il n'a pas le droit de me culpabiliser !

- Les cours prennent fin dans deux semaines, c'est ça ? a-t-elle demandé. Débrouille-toi pour prendre des vacances avec ton Anna.

- Il va m'oublier pendant ce temps ?

- Non mais ça te laissera le temps d'élaborer un plan.

Leah m'a déposée devant chez moi et j'ai vécu dans un malaise profond pendant ces deux semaines. J'ai dit ce qui était racontable à Anna, à savoir qu'un mec plus âgé faisait une fixation malsaine sur moi et qu'on ne pouvait pas porter plainte étant donné qu'il n'était pas passé à l'acte. Elle a répondu qu'avec un peu de chances, on serait bientôt admises dans les mêmes universités, qu'on quitterait ce trou perdu ensemble et qu'on aurait la belle vie. Ça m'a redonné espoir.

Il y a eu le dernier jour d'école et la remise des diplômes. Evidemment, Quil était là, au premier rang, occupé à me dévorer du regard. Il ne m'a même pas parlé, pourtant, et j'ai espéré qu'il ait renoncé. Ensuite, la fille du maire a invité tous les terminales à une grande soirée pour fêter la fin de l'année. Evidemment, Anna et moi on a répondu présentes.

La soirée a bien commencé. Sally a apporté de délicieux amuses-bouches à l'indienne, Brandon a fait un discours d'adieu hilarant et Dylan a mis la musique en route. On a bu, on a mangé, on a dansé, on a rigolé… ça m'a fait drôle de penser que je serais bientôt loin de tous ces gens mais je savais qu'on pourrait toujours s'envoyer des mails. Et puis, je resterais près de mon Anna…

Dylan a mis les slows en route. Anna et moi, on s'est enlacées sur la piste, au milieu de tous ces couples. Je me sentais toute troublée de la savoir si près de moi, avec ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient la joue et ses bras autour de ma taille. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser mais je savais que si je me risquais, Kate, qui prenait des photos pour le site officieux de l'école, ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de nous photographier pour mettre cette photo en ligne. On savait que les universités rechignaient parfois à accepter des étudiants homos et on ne voulait pas risquer de compromettre notre avenir proche. Tant pis si c'était un peu lâche.

Et puis, Anna s'est reculée un peu et m'a regardée avec des yeux brillants. Elle était si jolie, avec ses cheveux dorés et son merveilleux sourire ! Je savais ce qu'elle pensait. Sans dire un mot, nous nous sommes esquivées pour nous cacher dans le jardin.

On s'est embrassées à pleine bouche, comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toujours. La chaleur, son corps menu tout contre le mien, ses mains qui remontaient dans mon dos et me donnaient le frisson… Et puis soudain, on a entendu un bruit atroce et quelque chose d'énorme nous a jetées à terre. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Les autres lycéens sont sortis juste à temps pour voir deux choses noires s'enfuir dans la forêt en se battant. Ils ont appelé l'hôpital et une ambulance a emporté Anna. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps mais c'était des larmes de rage parce que je savais très bien ce qui s'était passé. Quil avait agressé mon Anna pour me blesser à travers elle. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai.

J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital avec les parents d'Anna. Les médecins ont fini par nous dire qu'elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles : elle serait sur pieds dans quelques jours. J'ai eu un peu honte de mentir à ses parents, de dire qu'on avait été attaquées par une bête sauvage alors qu'on était sorties pour regarder les étoiles. Enfin, dans un sens, ce n'était pas un mensonge : on avait _vraiment_ été attaquées par une bête sauvage.

Quil est passé nous voir dès le lendemain pour s'expliquer. Quand il m'avait vu embrasser Anna, ça l'avait tellement choqué qu'il était passé automatiquement en mode loup. Heureusement, Leah était là et s'est interposée juste à temps, cet ange ! Quil s'est excusé de m'avoir fait peur mais pas d'avoir agressé ma chérie. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que je prenne un pareil acte de sauvagerie pour de l'amour, comme l'avait fait cette bécasse d'Emily avec Sam…

Je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais s'approcher de moi. Cet incident, c'était la goutte d'eau : je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds à Forks. Evidemment, le plus difficile a été de tout expliquer à Anna. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me rejette mais tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'était que toute cette manipulation avait dû être atroce pour moi et que loups-garous ou pas, elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de notre bonheur.

On a appris récemment qu'on était toutes deux prises à New York. On y partira demain pour étudier, elle le théâtre et moi l'astronomie. Avec un peu de chance, Quil et les loups ne nous suivront pas. De toute façon, Leah nous a promis qu'elle écrirait un vilain article sur eux si jamais ils vont encore trop loin. Ça devrait suffire.

Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Quil de s'être imprégné de moi _sans jamais lutter contre ce penchant malsain_. Je ne pardonnerai jamais aux autres d'avoir été complices, de l'avoir regardé me manipuler en souriant béatement. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à ceux qui haussent les épaules en disant 'mais non, c'est mignon, c'est pas de la pédophilie…' J'ai été dressée depuis l'enfance pour avoir un jour des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un que je considérais comme mon père. Si ce n'est pas de la pédophilie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Adieu, Forks. Avec un peu de chance, je ne te reverrai jamais.


End file.
